Konoha's Newest Legend: The Maelstrom
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: The Kyuubi is much more mellow and interested in Naruto, having given him her power and something more, and that something more gave him the ability that would make him the most powerful ninja known, rated M for sexual scenes and language and insane woman. Story thought by soulofdragon1.
1. Powers unlocked

Sleepless D: Here we go people, this story idea was thought up by soulofdragon1 and I hope you all enjoy it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto has had a very interesting, yet slightly painful day since Sakura punched his for trying to hug her and that Jiraiya had left him to pay for the ramen that he assumed that he would pay for, but Naruto did wonder why they had to take a bath beforehand. But what confused him was that he was knocked out by the purvey sage afterward, once he woke up in pain over being dropped to the dirty ground and the after effect on Jiraiya's punch. "Huh...Where are we?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Stand up." Jiraiya orders him; Naruto does as he says painfully. "Your training ends here."

"What! But I haven't done anything yet!" Naruto yells.

"Shut up, you seem to experience the red chakra through near death experiences and we're going to play that scenario so you understand who you get it." Jiraiya says and then taps his forehead with his index finger.

Naruto was confused but he was then shocked that he was sent flying backwards for a few second, and then realized that he was now falling down a bottomless pit. "HOLY SHIII..." Naruto yells as he falls.

Jiraiya sighs, feeling guilty for doing this to the small child. 'But we've got to see if the Nine Tails chakra was meant for you...' He says to himself.

Naruto screams as he falls down the pit at great speed, he sees a large spike out of the wall coming close. "This may be my only chance!" Naruto yells and concentrates his chakra into his hands and feet, he makes a grab of it but the surface was too wet and he was going too fast. "SHIT!"

He continues falling. 'This is it...I'm going to die...die...' He says to himself and closes his eyes.

Xxxxx

When Naruto opens his eyes again, he is shocked that he was in a very wet corridor, he stood and wondered where the hell he was and moved forward. 'What's this feeling?' He wonders, feeling the need to go through one of the corridors to the right and enters, he walks forward and was surprised to see a gigantic barred door before him, he grew curious and wandered forward to try and see through it. He sees nothing but darkness and grows confused and wanders into it, thinking that it's empty; he continued looking around the dark wet room and fails to notice something forming behind him.

"Well what have we got here?" Someone says, Naruto turns quickly and gets a nosebleed when he looked, it was a tall beautiful woman with long red/orange hair that reached to her backside, the hair also covered her breasts and the woman also had very tanned and soft looking skin along with an hourglass figure. Oh, did I mention that she was completely naked, she wondered forward to the shocked Naruto with a smirk as she could see his still cocked head staring at her bushed womanhood. "Like what you see?" She asks, but didn't get a reply.

She just sighed and wandered behind him, Naruto didn't move his head but kept looking at her until she was out of his line of sight and stared straight ahead, and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 'Who is this...what's going on...where the hell am I?' Naruto wondered but was soon blank minded as the woman wrapped her arms around Naruto and started sucking his ear, not failing to notice the perky breast pressing against him.

She stopped sucking he ear and placed her chin on Naruto's shoulders. "It's been so long since I've seen a male...well...not being controlled while seeing one." She chuckled. "It must have been over a century at most." She smirks and starts licking his neck with an abnormally long tongue.

Naruto's mind snapped back into reality and was again shocked by seeing the long tongue. "I-I...w-what's going o-on?" Naruto asked.

"Like I said, it's been ages since I've seen a male with free will." She chuckles.

"B-But who a-are you?" Naruto asked.

"Me? I like to be called Kyuubi...I'm tired of being called the Nine Tailed Demon Fox." She says.

"What! B-But you don't e-even look like a f-fox!" Naruto yells while trying to get out of her arms, only just managing and turned around to look at her but turned around quickly, trying not to get a nose bleed but failing on not blushing. 'How the hell did I forget that she's naked!' He yelled at himself.

"Well...I am a powerful being, and do you expect me to look like a fox all the time?" The woman chuckled. "Plus I really do enjoy being in human...so many pleasures." She smiles.

"S-So you're the one t-that gives m-me the red chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Yes...I hope that you liked the little gift I gave you, but you did stop when you nearly killed that child called Haku." Kyuubi said, making Naruto turn around and he tried his best to look at her face only. "So what brings you to this dank corner where I live?" She asked.

Naruto then remembered that he was falling to his death and looked shocked, but he then smirked. "Since I'm allowing you live in my body, I want you to pay rent-" Naruto began but was surprised when the woman appeared in front of him and wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"What a great idea, let's start with a quick wriggle before going for the main payment." She smiled.

"W-What! You're way older than me and I'm currently falling to my death here!" Naruto yells.

"So? I was always a bit of an adulterer and I do love the excitement of nearly dying while having an orgasm." The Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto was now blushing so hard that it would put Hinata to shame; the Kyuubi did notice some movement from his groin and smirked. "I-I only n-need you chakra! That a-all I need!" Naruto yells.

Kyuubi looked disappointed but then smirked at an idea. "Tell you what...I'll give you my chakra...and something more that would make you more powerful than all the Shinobi of this village." She says.

Naruto looked in interest, but was soon suspicious. "What do I have to do for you?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much...just a little nibble on your neck." She said with a smile. "And then I'll have to unlock your hidden powers with a special technique." She smiles.

Naruto looked in interest; people say that curiosity killed the cat but Naruto was sure as hell no cat and was actually the luckiest person, but he didn't know since he didn't try to push it. "What do you mean by 'nibble my neck'? Naruto said.

It's nothing really, just a nibble and you'll probably be more famous then the Forth Hokage." She smiled.

Naruto's eyes went ablaze at the thought and quickly presented his neck for the woman. "Give me the power then!" He yelled.

Kyuubi chuckled as she walked forward. 'He really is special.' She thought jest before standing in front of him, she noticed that he was staring at her womanhood once again and smiled, she opened her mouth to show more fox like teeth and quickly bit his neck, and Naruto cringed in pain while feeling blood being drawn. She then let go of him and licked his wound, she saw a mark forming on the back of his neck and smiled as she took a step from him.

Naruto rubbed his bitten neck and looked at Kyuubi in confusion. "Is that it?" Naruto asked, gaining a nod from Kyuubi. "So what's this technique you're going to do to me?" Naruto asked.

"For this...you're going to have to close your eyes." She smiled, Naruto shrugged and did so, she looked at him and went to punch his face but stopped an inch away, seeing that he didn't flinch and smiled again. She then bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and leaned forward, she pressed her lips against his, Naruto's eyes shot open and stared in disbelief, he pulled back to complain but she just dove her tongue in his now open mouth, shocking him more.

Naruto pushed the Kyuubi away from him and was about to ask what the hell she was doing, but he started feeling different and was getting a migraine almost immediately, he collapsed and it felt as though his body was on fire. "What is this!" Naruto screamed in pain.

"Just your body changing due to the new ability that has been hiding in your blood for years." Kyuubi smiled as the room seemed to vanish.

Xxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and could see everything clearly, more clearer then he'd ever had before, the pain he was in was now gone and he felt the chakra in him spike to an all time high. Naruto remembered the summoning Jutsu and bit his thumb while doing hand signs; he slammed his palm in mid air and a large explosion happened and Naruto landed gracefully on a large red ground that was a giant toads head. "Wow..." Naruto says, looking at his hands as though he's seeing them for the first time.

Jiraiya looked down and grinned by seeing Naruto master his summoning Jutsu, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy by something, like something in the world just changed, good and evil, he shrugged it off and chuckled as he saw Gamabunta. "I don't envy you kid, I can't even control that guy." He says as he walks away.

Naruto was looking around, wondering why he was seeing things so clearly then before as he walked to the edge of the toads nose. "Hey you little punk! What are you doing on my head!" Gamabunta yelled in anger.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the sudden movement but did notice the talking. "Do you have to be loud?" Naruto asked as he turned around.

Gamabunta looked at the kid, he noticed the Leaf headband with blond hair on the top of his head, but now had red hair at the bottom that seemed to cut off around the headband. His clothes now seemed more torn by the chakra escaping his body and seemed to blow in the wind where there is none, but what Gamabunta noticed more and shocked him most was his eyes. 'The Rinnegan...I didn't expect to see this again in my entire life.' He thought to himself. "Where's Jiraiya!" He yelled.

"What? You mean the Purvey Sage?" Naruto asked. "He's up there...why?" Naruto asked, still oblivious to his new capability.

"I'm just wondering why he summoned me here with the likes of you!" He yells.

"Well...I'm the one that actually summoned you." Naruto said while crossing his arms.

'Why would Jiraiya let this twerp summon toads when he's got the Rinnegan?' Gamabunta wondered. "I'll find him!" He says and jumps out of the wet pit, flying through the air while Naruto didn't seem affected but wondered why he wasn't.

When Gamabunta landed with a large bang, he looked around. "Hey Purvey Sage! I did it!" Naruto yells.

"Jiraiya! Why the hell did you let a child with the Rinnegan summon me!" Gamabunta yelled, making Naruto look confused, this also made a curtain pervert stop in his tracks.

'The Rinnegan?' He wondered and started making his way to Gamabunta as fast as he could.

"Rinnegan? What the hell is the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked, making Gamabunta confused.

"Wait...didn't that perverted Sage tell you anything?" The giant toad asked, and on cue, Jiraiya showed up.

"Hey Purvy Sage! What the hell is Rinnegan...Oh, and I summoned a toad!" Naruto yelled on top of Gamabunta's head.

"Naruto! Get down here now!" Jiraiya yelled to him.

"Umm...Sure." Naruto said and was about to get off.

"Jiraiya! What were you thinking on making this child make a contract with toads?" The chief toad yelled.

"What's wrong with me?" Naruto yelled in annoyance.

"Long story kid, just get down here now!" Jiraiya yelled, Naruto dropped down next to Jiraiya and looked at the now shocked Jiraiya. "Well that wasn't there last time I checked."

"What! So this child had somehow gained the Rinnegan at this age! And you only just find out!" The toad yelled.

"What the hell is Rinnegan!" Naruto yelled, but the Pervy Sage and the toad were arguing, this was annoying the crap out of Naruto now. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE RINNEGAN!" Naruto yelled, the toad was lifted a few dozen feet in the air before dropping onto the ground while Jiraiya flew backwards and slammed into a tree, this surprised Naruto. "What the hell was that?" He asked, feeling as though his chakra did that.

"Don't use that bloody Jutsu on me!" Gamabunta yelled in anger.

"Bloody hell, I don't even think Nagato could use that Jutsu until later in life." Jiraiya complained as he rubbed his sore areas as he stood up.

"Now will you tell me what the Rinnegan is?" Naruto asked.

"Well...I think I should show you first." Jiraiya said and pulled out a mirror, he looked at himself for a second before winking at his reflection before showing Naruto's.

Naruto looked in shock as his blue eyes weren't there anymore, is eyes were now light purple with rings around them. "What the hell happened to my eyes!" Naruto yells in shock.

Jiraiya began to tell Naruto about the Rinnegan, (I assume you all know) and Naruto stared in complete surprise and couldn't help grin. "But that's just a small extent of what I actually know, however, it'll blow any opponent you come across away, just like that...who are you facing in the first match?" Jiraiya asked.

"Neji Hyuga." Naruto reminded him in annoyance.

"Hyuga? Well you're very lucky that you gained this, otherwise I would have put all my money on the Hyuga." Jiraiya chuckled, making Naruto glare at him. "However, the Rinnegan is more superior to the Byakugan." He says.

"And why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Because the Rinnegan allows the user to use 'all' Jutsu's with ease, in some ways, it's more superior then the Sharingan. The Rinnegan may not allow you to copy everything you see, but it still allows you to use any Jutsu you can think of." He smirked.

Naruto couldn't help but grin madly at the thought of it, but was still confused on what happened to him and the chief toad when he got angry. "Great, but why did you get blown away?" Naruto asked.

"That's one of the most powerful Jutsu's the Rinnegan is capable of, you can control any object to come towards or away from you, it also allows you to crush things when use properly...I even hear that it can make you fly for short periods of time." Jiraiya whispered the last part in Naruto's ear, making Naruto go excited.

"Alright! Now let's see how I can do that!" Naruto yells and starts jumping.

"Wait! You won't be able to do that now! And besides!" Jiraiya yelled, making Naruto stop and look at him. "I think we should hide your eyes." Jiraiya told Naruto.

The orange ninja was confused by this. "Why?"

"It'll be like hiding your trump card...and I think people will start asking questions about those eyes, that'll lead to trouble and I'm sure you'll like to shock everyone of what you're made of." Jiraiya laughed.

"Sounds like a stupid idea." Gamabunta says.

"Why!" Jiraiya yelled.

"He's facing a Hyuga; he'll see through it and notice this twerp's new eyes." The chief toad says.

"...True...But I still think we should cover those up, it'll still lead to trouble if we don't." Jiraiya says. "And after we do that...I'll start teaching you some ultra cool Jutsu's." Jiraiya grinned.

Naruto got excited and quickly rushed over to Jiraiya and lifted him up as they ran towards the village, leaving the chief toad there. "Damn brat forgot to unsummon me." Gamabunta complained and had to dismiss himself in a large explosion.

Xxxxx

Inside Naruto's landscape, the Kyuubi couldn't help but giggle as Naruto rushed to the village at high speed, failing to notice a screaming Jiraiya as he ran. "This really is an interesting child...I can't wait until I have my hands on his body again." She said seductively, making Naruto hear this in his head and making him blush without him knowing.

The Kyuubi noticed this and continued to talk. "Oh how my body is aching for attention, and what I could do to that child would make that perverts books put to shame...it'll even make his thoughts seem like the saint amongst saints..." She said, sending images to Naruto of what she'd have done to him.

Xxxxx

Naruto dropped Jiraiya and fell face first into the ground, making the old man roll several feet until he hit a tree, making it collapse. "What the hell are you doing kid! You could have stopped me writing my next book!" Jiraiya yelled as he walked up to the fallen Naruto and role him over and was highly confused, Naruto was losing a lot of blood from the nose and it wasn't even broken, the kid also had a shocked/happy face. "I think that's what I looked like when I saw Tsunade naked while we were teens.' Jiraiya giggled like a pervert at the memory before picking up Naruto and headed to the village.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Here we are, I hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope soulofdragon1 enjoyed it. Peace out.<p> 


	2. The powers and attractiveness of a God

Sleepless D: I bloody well didn't think this story would get this many hits on the first chapter, who'd have thought Naruto/Kyuubi stories were that such a big hit...I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but this story is going a Harem with a minimum of three girls. Kyuubi is one of them, and I've been asked to have curtain people in this story with Naruto, I'm still thinking on whom and I'll take any suggestions under consideration. if there are some that may have noticed, I've updated most of my other stories since today in England it's the 22nd and I'm now 19, that's my gift to all of you even though it'll probably say 21st on the update . Peace out.

PS: Thank you all for the reviews and this is to Sasha Naruto, your review made me laugh a lot and sorry for not keeping it a Nar/Kuu but I'm not having Hinata since I've overused her.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up, still blushing from the memory of what Kyuubi showed what she'd like to do to him. 'That sure as hell corrupted my mind.' Naruto thought to himself, hearing Kyuubi laugh madly in his head. 'Alright...a bit more corrupted then before.' Naruto began to look around and saw that he was on a bench in the shopping district in the Hidden Leaf village. "What the...how did I get here!" Naruto yelled, gaining a few glares from the passersby.<p>

"It the demon brat..." Someone whispered.

"Why's he here?" Someone asked.

"Just ignore him." Another said.

'God I hate this.' Naruto thought, looking around trying to find the Pervy Sage. 'Where is he?' Naruto wondered and stood up.

When he did, everyone started acting differently; the older ones started making disgusted comments, the younger women made an 'Oh my.' Comment while the very young ones were confused and asked what he was like that.

Naruto was confused and looked down and blushed hard, for before stood out in pride was his erection in his trousers, hidden behind his trousers but large enough for everyone to notice it. "Shit!" Naruto yelled and sat back down, covering his large erection by crossing his legs.

The Kyuubi was laughing even harder. **"My oh my, I didn't know you were that big." **She giggled. **"I would really like to meet that trooper of yours."**

Naruto blushed even more, covering his face with his hand to block out the sight of everyone, that and trying to hide his eyes as well. 'Where's that bastard Pervy Sage?' Naruto wondered in anger for leaving him here.

Several minutes pass and his erection is slowly reverting back to its original state. "Ah Naruto, I'm glad you stayed here where I left you." Jiraiya grinned.

"You arsehole! You left me here and I just made an embarrassment of myself!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya was confused. "How did you embarrass yourself?" Jiraiya asked.

"I stood up with a full blown erection!" Naruto yelled, gaining some more looks of shock and surprise looks from everyone in hearing shot, making Naruto embarrassed more.

Jiraiya started laughing his head off in amusement. "Really! I wish I was here to see that!"

"...Where the hell did you go anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I went to get you some things from the clothes shop." Jiraiya said, lifting a couple of bags of shopping. "You owe me quite a bit of money." Jiraiya grinned.

"What! You still owe me for leaving me at the Ramen shop!" Naruto yelled.

Xxxxx

"Come on Naruto! What's taking so long?" Jiraiya called, Naruto came out in his new outfit, he wore a red short sleeved coat with black flames on the bottom (Like what he wore during Pain's fight), and underneath it was a long black sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front. He was wearing black trousers with matching ninja sandals and black headband with the Leaf symbol on it. "Not bad." Jiraiya smirked.

"But I liked the orange." Naruto complained.

"But it suits you, and I almost forgot...I got you these to hide your eyes." Jiraiya smirked and presented black goggles. (Similar to Obito's but black) "These will cover your eyes." He grinned.

"Cool..." Naruto says, taken them and putting them on. "I like these." Naruto smiles.

"Alright Naruto, I'll start teaching you some kickass Jutsu's now." Jiraiya smiles while going towards the door. "But first I'll like to see what abilities you're capable of first."

"Alright." Naruto smiled.

Xxxxx

A few hours pass and Jiraiya was beat up, learning what Naruto was capable of, Naruto could pull and push away objects every two minutes, Jiraiya said that if he trained hard enough, he could shorten the time of usage. Naruto's TaiJutsu has increased drastically and made Jiraiya fly over a hundred yards away; Naruto could now easily summon giant toads and could almost drain away chakra from NinJutsu, almost because Naruto was hit hard by the NinJutsu but wasn't hurt too badly.

"Alright...Naruto...we know...what you're...capable of...now let's...teach you...something good..." Jiraiya says, cracking his back.

"Are you going to be alright Pervy Sage?" Naruto smirked.

"Yeah...just need...to rest..." Jiraiya says but then nearly collapses and breathes heavily. "I think...I just dropped...a third testicle..." Jiraiya cringes.

Naruto was trying his best not to laugh. "S-Sorry about that." He grins as Jiraiya limped away in pain; Naruto sat down and leaned against a tree and closed his eyes to rest.

Xxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself inside the Kyuubi's 'home'; he stood up from the flooded floor and looked around. "Must have a leek somewhere..." Naruto says and started to chuckle.

He walked through the prison to Kyuubi and started looking around for her although he isn't sure why. "Come to see me again little boy?" Someone purred behind his ear, he spun around and smashed into something soft and felt like he was in heaven and stayed there for a few seconds. "Baby hungry?" She giggled.

Naruto pulled his head back and looked at the woman version Kyuubi and his face resembled a tomato. "S-Sorry!" Naruto yells.

She smiled lustfully and was disappointed by the loss of the warmth between her breasts but couldn't help but chuckle. "Why be sorry when you're doing stuff that anyone with your power has the right to." She smirked and spread her legs and gave a full glimpse of her wet womanhood and making Naruto bleed heavily once again from the sight.

"Don't you have any clothes!" Naruto yells, pinching his nose.

"Why? This is my...'home' and I like being in all natural, been like it for decades." She smiled at him.

"Really?" Naruto asks.

"...Yeah...where exactly do you think a several hundred foot Fox can find clothes that fit?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Good point...but your human shape now and I think I'm close to bleeding to death." Naruto says while still trying to stop his nose bleeding. 'If Pervy Sage was here he'd be dead now.'

Kyuubi sighed. "Very well then." She said and red chakra covered her body and as soon it vanished and Naruto passed out by the sight, her hair was tied back, she was wearing a very, very tight T-shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination...not that he had to since he's seen it before. What got him most was what was on it, it had 'Eat, Lick, Suck, F**k IT' on it and a small cartoon picture of them doing exactly that below it. And if Naruto hadn't passed out he would have seen her wearing a pair of knickers with his face at the front of them smiling. (I thought why not?) "I think I over did it..." Kyuubi chuckled.

Xxxxx

Back in the real word, Naruto awoke and he looked around and wondered why it was dark and then remembered his goggles and moved them upwards to see the world around him better. "Where the hell's Pervy Sage?" Naruto wondered as he stood up.

He began walking around the area to try and find Jiraiya, it didn't take long to hear a perverted yet painful giggle coming from and the sound of girls giggling. "What happened next?" A woman asked, sounding overly interested.

"So then one of those bandits managed to sneak up on me and delivered a blow to the back of my head, nearly rendering me unconscious, this is the still fresh scar that caused it." The voice of Jiraiya says.

Naruto walked out in the open and saw Jiraiya showing a few women in their early twenties looking shocked and worried for the now bandaged up old man known as Jiraiya. He showing a bloody scar on the back of his head that Naruto did by sending a rock towards Jiraiya that he dodged but ricocheted off a tree and hit him in the head. "Hey Pervy Sage, what's taking you so long?" Naruto asked.

"Who's he?" One of the women asked.

"And why did he call you Pervy?" Another asked.

"Huh?" Jiraiya turned to see Naruto and soon had a panicked look as he tried to think fast. "He...He's my god son...And I was supposed to meet him for...ramen! Yeah but then I was attacked by bandits before I could make it...yeah that's good." Jiraiya whispered the last part as he quickly made his way to Naruto. "Play along and this time I'll pay for your ramen this time." Jiraiya whispered.

Naruto's light purple eye brightened and grinned. "Oh, I was worried about this guy, he tends to get lost...especially around pretty people." Naruto grinned.

"Aw...isn't he sweet." One of the women says sweetly.

"And isn't he cute." Another says, the women rush over and start squeezing his whiskered cheeks.

"What amazing eyes you have." Another says.

Naruto looked back to Jiraiya and smirked as he glared at him for getting attention from the women now. "Yeah...well I just say things as I see them, that's a lovely necklace you have." Naruto says as he looks at it laying between her breasts.

"Why thank you." The woman replied.

"**Oh my Naruto...it seems women now find you irresistible now."** Kyuubi's voice whispered inside his head.

'...Yeah...I just noticed...' Naruto thought/said to Kyuubi. 'They were never like this before...'

"**Well it seems like my powers made you more attractive on a subconscious level...although I enjoyed you just the way you are."** She purred into his imaginary ear while he tried not to get turned on by it.

"Wow, did you dye your hair to make that?" Another woman asked

"Um...J-Jiraiya...can we go get something to eat now?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, you go and I'll stay here to rest." Jiraiya smirks. "Now ladies, who wants to be in a book I'm writing?" He asked and started walking away from Naruto with the girls, making him and even the women look confused on how he did that.

"No way Pervy Sage!" Naruto yells and starts dragging Jiraiya off by his pants, causing the old man to scream in pain as Naruto rushed off.

"My ass! My ass!" Jiraiya continued to scream as the women watched them vanish.

Xxxxx

"I should go Sage mode on your arse for doing that!" Jiraiya yelled, trying to unclench his arse and pull his pants down.

"You do that and I'll beat your ass like its fashionable." Naruto says while placing his goggles back over his eyes.

Jiraiya sighed, it's true that he can make it rough on him if he doesn't go all out and if he does, he still hates the way he looks when he's in Sage mode. "Fine, since it's close to night time we'll get something to eat and call it a day." He says as he walks towards the populated areas of the village to get food.

The two had been walking for several minutes and Naruto felt strange, he looked around and noticed that no one tried to avoided him like they did before. Some of them even looked at him without it being a glare or just to show their hatred towards him, these ones were just passersby and even someone his age smiling and blushing as they hurried off. "This outfit...did you do something to it or something?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"No...I just got rid of the orange and put more fashionable things on you that make you look mysterious! And everyone loves mysterious people!" Jiraiya chuckled as he looked around and did notice that he was getting more attention than he was, making him a little jealous. "So where the hell is that Ramen shop?" He asked.

"Just around the corner...and you better not bolt like you did last time." Naruto warned.

"Hey, don't you trust me?" Jiraiya asked, acting all innocent.

"Well you've done it before...pushed me off a cliff a few weeks after saying we could train...kicked my original trainer's arse so much he couldn't train me anymore...and you said you were going to rest but found your way to a group of woman and made up a story of me kicking your arse to you battling several bandits." Naruto told him.

"And you still don't trust me?" Jiraiya asked.

"...That's not much of a defence." Naruto says as they turn the corner, managing to smell the ramen more easily now.

"Hey now, I taught you stuff that even the Fourth Hokage wanted to learn when he was your age." Jiraiya says.

"You taught the Fourth?" Naruto asked, gaining a nod from Jiraiya. "What was he like?" Naruto asked.

"Nice guy...a bit of a pushover to those he 'liked'...or let's say if he did something wrong, someone tried to hurt him because of it, sort of like you and Sakura but more brutal." Jiraiya chuckled. "But he was nice to be with, everyone loved him and tends to get too serious sometimes."

"Really? Huh...they don't teach you that at the Academy." Naruto says while they entered the Ramen shop.

"Yeah, I wonder what they taught you kids about me." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Well...all I can remember are the Three Sannin and if you see this person near the hot springs or a lady, report it." Naruto says, making Jiraiya stop in his tracks while having an annoyed face.

They both sat down and waited for a few seconds before the waitress came to them. "Hello, what would you like today?" She asked.

"I'll have the usual Ayame." Naruto grinned.

"The usual? And that would be?" Ayame asked, looking confused at the blond/red haired boy.

"Ayame...it's me, Naruto." Naruto tells her and was about to pull the goggles up to show his face but Jiraiya coughed, Naruto then remembered to keep his eyes hidden so closed his eyes and smiled as he lifted them up.

"Naruto! You look...different!" Ayame says in disbelief.

"I'll take that as good." Naruto says as he placed his goggles over his eyes again and opened them. "So can I have the usual or not?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes! Of course!" Ayame says and quickly leaves him to get it.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" Jiraiya yells.

Xxxxx

A full Naruto and a slightly surprised Jiraiya walked out of the ramen shop. "Thanks! Come again!" Ayame calls.

"Will do!" Naruto waved.

"You ate enough that it cost as much as me selling 100 copies of my books!" Jiraiya yells.

"So? I hear your books are more than popular." Naruto says as he starts walking down the street. "I'm sure you'll get the money back 10 times when I go to the final exams."

"...That may be true but still!" Jiraiya complained.

They walked for several minutes until they reached Naruto's apartment block. "Right, I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto says and goes to his home.

"This is where you live?" Jiraiya asked, slightly disturbed by the area.

"Yeah...so?" Naruto asked.

"...Nothing...Just this place looks like its seen better days." Jiraiya says and takes a step forward, hearing something squish, he looked down and was slightly disturbed. "Great, I just stood on a condom." He complains and starts wiping his foot against the ground. "I'll see you later." Jiraiya says as he carefully walks away.

"See you later!" Naruto calls.

Xxxxx

Naruto opened his apartment door, looked around and sighed. "Someone broke in again." Naruto says as he walks though the messy place, knowing that there isn't anything to worry about since he had nothing of value other than his clothes, but who'd want them? He put his mattress back the way it should be since it was overturned, he undress and jumped onto it and closed his eyes to sleep, letting sleep take over and flew into nothingness.

Xxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and recognised his surroundings, he was once again within the Kyuubi's cage, he went to sit up but found that he couldn't, he looked over at his hands and saw that they were tied to a bed's headboard. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked, looking around even more and noticed that he wasn't wearing much clothing, only his frog boxers remained. "Alright Kyuubi...what the hell do you plan on doing?" Naruto asked.

"You're awake now? Good, then this'll be more fun." Kyuubi's voice purred from the darkness, she emerged from it and was naked once again while she held something behind her.

Naruto's nose bled once again, never getting used to the sight of a full grown woman/Fox naked. "I told you to stop walking around naked!" Naruto yells, but then sees his erection pressing against the fabric of his boxers.

"Really? Because something tells me that you enjoy seeing me like this." Kyuubi purred as she wondered towards him.

"I don't give a shit! I keep losing blood because of it!" Naruto yells.

"Oh, you'll be losing more than blood." Kyuubi grins as she stood on the edge of a bed that Naruto just realised he was on.

Naruto got some dirty images in his head and blushed. "B-But..." Naruto began.

"No, no...It'll be involving this." Kyuubi smirked further and showed what she was hiding behind her and showed Naruto a dildo, making Naruto get even more images in his mind. "And I'm not going to use it on me." She chuckled.

Naruto looked confused for a few seconds but then looks horrified. "Fuck no!" He yells and tries to move away but that was hard due to his hands being tied.

"Oh yes!" Kyuubi says and jumps on him and pins him down on his back, he raised the dildo and moves it behind her.

"I don't want anything in me!" Naruto yells, trying to escape.

"Here comes the Choo, Choo train! Choo! Choo!" She yells and heads for where the sun doesn't shine.

Xxxxx

Naruto screamed and bolted upwards, he heard the door bell ringing, and he then looks to see that the sun was high in the sky. "Fuck...I nearly lost the ability to retain water." Naruto says, seeing his bed covered in sweat. "I'll fucking kiss the person that saved me...in more ways then one." Naruto says as he gets up to answer the door.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope you enjoyed that lol, please review and I really hope that you review and don't forget to vote who else you want Naruto to be with, It'll be at least two more but if there's quite a lot then I'll include them if I feel like it and I hope soulofdragon1 enjoyed it, I'll be including every request, including those that asked beforehand. Peace out.<p> 


	3. Crazy bitch

Sleepless D: Enjoying it so far? I believe so, here's the newest chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, oh and I nearly forgot, the most popular vote to become a part of Naruto sex life is~ (Drums playing) Oh my, I'm not going to tell you so you'll have to read. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto scratched his backside, yawning and thanking Kami that he was saved in the nick of time. 'I wonder if what happens in my head happens outside.' Naruto wondered and reached the door.<p>

He opened it and was about to greet the person behind it but came face to face with Kyuubi in leather gear. "What makes you think you got away?" She smirked and pulled out a whip.

"...Fuck!" Naruto yelled and slammed the door, barricading it quickly as Kyuubi waited for several seconds before smashing the door down and charged towards Naruto who began to scream in fear and jumped out of the closed window.

Xxxxx

Naruto shot up from his bed, screaming and looked around in fear but saw nothing, just his usual, trashed room. "Was that a dream?" Naruto wondered and heard the door knocking, he looked nervous and picked up a chair leg as he walked up to the door, he opened it slowly and sighed as he saw Jiraiya standing there, looking at the floor to make sure he didn't step on anything...used.

"Hey kid, I'm feeling brave today and we'll be training some more...not to be rude...but you're place looks like a shithole." Jiraiya says as he looked behind Naruto to see his trashed apartment.

"Yeah, some people broke in again and trashed it again." Naruto says.

"...Again?" Jiraiya says in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, it happens a few times a week...they mostly do it while I'm out since I've become a ninja." Naruto says as he walked in and put on his new clothes and walked up to a section of a wall and removed the wall paper to show a large hole. He hid his other new clothes in the section of the wall and put the wall paper back, hiding it from sight. "That's my hiding place, never really needed for awhile, but now that's my safe." Naruto informs the confused Jiraiya and left his house.

"Aren't you going to lock it?" Jiraiya asked.

"They'll just knock it down again, I can't do anything because they're civilians and ninja's can't harm them." Naruto says in a tired tone.

Jiraiya sighed and quickly did a hand sign to the unlocked door, it glowed a little and he smirked. "That'll scare anyone from doing something stupid." Jiraiya chuckled, making a note to inform Naruto before he returns home.

Xxxxx

A few hours have passed and Jiraiya had a bored look on his face as he wondered where the women that played in the lake were. "Okay Pervy Sage, now what?" Naruto says as he managed to complete another Jutsu.

Jiraiya looked at him and sighed. "I just taught you two Earth Style Jutsu's...what more do you want?" Jiraiya asks.

"You only taught me Earth Shadow Clones which was easy because I already knew Shadow Clones and Headhunter Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine...do you have any defensive Jutsu whatsoever?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto thought for a second but then chuckled. "No...I guess I don't other than this." Naruto says and lifts his hand up and used his chakra to push a tree from its roots and fly away.

"Yeah, but you can only do that every two minutes...and you could end up hurting a comrade like you did with me." Jiraiya says.

"Yeah, but that was accidental and purposefully." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his head. "So are you going to teach me a Defensive Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya glared at Naruto for a few seconds before doing a hand sign and his hair grew in length and covered his body, Naruto noticed that the hair started looking sharp and metal like and knew it was going to hurt to hurt him. "Now do a light punch on me." Jiraiya chuckled, thinking Naruto wouldn't try.

Naruto shrugged and charged, he sent a light hook to his face and smashed against it, he cursed in pain as he felt the needles stab him but Jiraiya fell to the ground in pain. "That hurt Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled as he looked at his fast healing hand.

"That...hurt me more then...it did you." Jiraiya says as he had tears in his eyes and his cheek swelling. "I should've known...and not use it at...a fifth of its...capability." Jiraiya says and his hair lowly went back to normal.

"That was a fifth?" Naruto asked in slight amazement, so it would be a good defence against Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but you'll hardly be able to move and it helps if you have long hair to begin with, shorter hair would require more chakra to lengthen it." Jiraiya informs Naruto.

"So how do I start?" Naruto asked.

"You start by focusing your chakra into your hair...or if that's too difficult then just try the head." Jiraiya says.

Naruto nodded and started concentrating his chakra to his head; he was getting a little light headed but he started feeling strange and he heard Jiraiya giggling. Naruto was confused and opened his eyes but saw a large amount of hair covering his eyes, he was surprised and moved the hair from his eyes to see the amused Jiraiya. "What's so funny?

"...Nothing...but you now look like a dwarf." Jiraiya started laughing like a mad man.

Naruto was confused and rubbed his chin but realised he had a thick beard. "What the hell!" Naruto yelled in shock. "Why do I have a bloody beard!" Naruto yelled in annoyance.

"The chakra increases the growth of hair and you're close to your teenage years." Jiraiya laughed. "Even your eyebrows grew." Jiraiya chuckled.

Naruto cursed. "How do I get rid of the hair?" Naruto yelled.

"Well we still need to make your hair defendable...make your hair like mine was." Jiraiya says, gaining a sigh from Naruto.

"Alright, how do I make it sharp and hard?" Naruto asked.

"Just do this hand sign." Jiraiya instructs and shows Naruto what to do, Naruto did that. "Alright, now focus the chakra to your head again and this time it should sharpen and become harder." Jiraiya says.

Naruto looked cautiously at Jiraiya but did as he said and Naruto's hair seemed to harden but not as much as he hoped for. "It didn't work!" Naruto yelled.

"Hm...Yeah...it looks like it's only been gelled." Jiraiya says and ruffled Naruto's head, finding it only slightly annoying but the hardness but it wasn't causing pain. "Time for lunch I think." Jiraiya announces and walks away.

"Hey! I still look like a Hobo!" Naruto yells as he scratched his blond and reddish beard in annoyance.

"A hobo with nice clothes thank you very much!" Jiraiya yelled as he walked towards him. "All you have to do is focus on the chakra in your hair and suck it out." Jiraiya says.

Naruto shrugged and did as Jiraiya said, he started to feel like all the blood from his head being drained and feel on his face as he lost balance. "...Ow..." Naruto says as he rubbed his face in pain and felt no beard and was happy about that, Naruto smiled as he stood up.

"Hey good looking." Jiraiya says in a sexy voice, Naruto looked behind to see Jiraiya looking at his head and was a little scared. "Hey kid, turn round!" Jiraiya says, Naruto looked behind but saw no one there, he was confused and scratched the back of his head and noticed there was no hair on his head.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled as he turned around and glared at Jiraiya.

"I can see my beautiful reflection on your head." Jiraiya smiles as he rubbed Naruto's smooth head.

"Fix it!" Naruto yelled, already feeling cold and missing his blond and red hair already.

"You sucked in too much chakra from your hair, just push a small amount of chakra to your hair." Jiraiya tells him, Naruto did as he said and felt his hair grow but was annoyed that the beard came back but was much smaller as his hair went back to normal length. "That'll do, it's getting late and I want lunch." Jiraiya says. "It'll be quicker to teach you to shave."

"I still want the beard gone!" Naruto yelled in annoyance as Jiraiya walked away.

'**I think having a beard makes you look like a small man.'** Kyuubi giggled. **'I'd rather have you keep the beard.'** She whispers seductively.

"I need the beard go now!" Naruto yelled as he blushed.

Xxxxx

Jiraiya and Naruto were walking down the street, Naruto was surprised that no one recognised him as he walked down the middle of the road. "Where are we eating?" Naruto asked as he knew they weren't heading to the Ramen shop.

"A nice Dango shop and I'm bored of ramen." Jiraiya says as he walked into the shop he just mentioned.

"Dangos...I've heard good things about them." Naruto says as he walked in with Jiraiya.

"Weakling!" Someone yelled, this made Jiraiya and Naruto quickly ducked as a large man flew out the door. "I was using my weak arm as well!" A woman yelled, they looked and was slightly surprised that they saw the second practitioner of the Chuunin exams Anko; sitting on a chair as she ate a plate full of dango while some of the large men looked scared around her.

"Looks like we came when the action started." Jiraiya chuckled as he took a seat and Naruto joined him.

"I hate beards...how can they have beards?" Naruto wondered aloud as he scratched it in annoyance.

"You get used to them." Jiraiya chuckled as he ordered a dozen dangos.

"Well oh well, if it isn't one of the biggest perverts in the word." Someone said behind Naruto, he turned around to see Anko staring at Jiraiya.

"And if it isn't the kinkiest woman I've ever known." Jiraiya chuckled as he leaned back.

'**Not as kinky as me.'** Kyuubi chuckled as she sent a few images into Naruto's head and made him blush.

"I've already signed most of your books and I'm not signing anymore." Jiraiya said.

"You read that crap?" Naruto chuckled as he looked at Anko.

"Well yes, this one's my favourite." Anko smirked as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, having her perky breasts press up against his back and pulled out a curtain orange book and smirked. "This is my favourite chapter." She smirked and opened it to chapter and began reading a curtain area. "And as his strong palm cups her firm breasts-" She began reading.

"What the hell are you doing to my student?" Jiraiya asked in slight shock.

"I'm reading to your friend...hard to believe this guy is your student." Anko smiles.

"...I think he means down below..." Naruto says as his head was very red.

Anko looked down and noticed that her left hand was cupping his groin, not failing to notice that he was large and growing, she smirked as she licked his ear in excitement. "That's a dangerous weapon you've got there, I might have to confiscate that." She smirked as she puts her book away.

"Well that's just great; it took me a month to get to sign your breasts and you're cupping my student in less than a minute!" Jiraiya says in annoyance.

"Well...I like what I feel and I know that I'll be taking it home." Anko smirked and pulled out a kunai from where she place her book.

"Um...Jiraiya...I'm a little nervous...I think the crazy snake lady has gone nuts again!" Naruto says in slight panic.

"And here I thought you weren't scared of anything." Jiraiya chuckled.

"...Well...You try and stay calm with the snake lady still grabbing your nuts with one hand and holding a kunai with the other." Naruto sweats a little.

"Yeah...Not even I would feel safe." Anko smirked and she rubbed and squeezed his groin and got movement because of it, she smirked and licked his ear again. "Have we met? You seem familiar." Anko says.

"I was the one you threatened after throwing a kunai at me." Naruto says and Anko looked a little confused.

"You may have to be specific, you the fifth one today." She chuckled.

"I'm the one from the Chuunin exams, just before that long tongue guy gave you your kunai." Naruto says, finding that tongue guy creepy and still remembered when he attacked his team.

Anko's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Weren't you a kid?" She asked, wondering why he seemed taller and now had a beard.

"Yeah...but I'm thirteen now...and there was a slight Jutsu malfunction because of Pervy Sage over there." Naruto says and glares at Jiraiya.

"Well you seem manlier because of the beard." Anko smirked and started fiddling with Naruto's zipper.

"Okay! Time to go now I think." Jiraiya says as Naruto was too nervous and shocked at what Anko was doing. "We'll take our meal to go!" Jiraiya yells to the waitress as she was about to bring their order.

"Alright then." The waitress says and goes back to wrap them up.

"Aw...I was just having fun." Anko smirked as Naruto has standing nervously next to Jiraiya and trying to hide his erection.

"I won't have my student lose his innocence!" Jiraiya yells.

Everyone in that shop was looking in slight surprise at how Jiraiya was acting. "Wow, Jiraiya on the moral high ground...The Nine Hells must have frozen over by now." Anko says in surprise.

"Not until he's read all of my novels!" Jiraiya says after her statement.

"And now the fires are back." Anko chuckled.

Jiraiya quickly took the food from the waitress and paid quickly before storming out while dragging Naruto out. **'That was interesting...'** Kyuubi chuckled.

Xxxxx

It was the end of the day now and Naruto had finally mastered 'Ninja Art: Needle Jizo', but that was after he only managed to shave a beard. "Well it's been an interesting day today, I'll see you tomorrow." Jiraiya says as they were outside Naruto's apartment block, Naruto waved goodbye as Jiraiya made sure to watch his step.

Naruto sighed as he stretched his arms and wondered if his apartment was broken into again, to his surprise he saw that his door hadn't been touched and sighed in relief. He walked up to the door and went to open it but it then exploded and sent him flying through the apartment opposite his, to his luck no one lived in there but he sure as hell wasn't expecting that and was knocked out.

Xxxxx

Nearby, Anko walked down the street and was reading through a file. "Naruto Muriel Uzumaki...not the best middle name I must say." Anko giggled as she looked through his profile. "And he's quite the daredevil..." Anko says as she read his criminal record. "Now he must live somewhere nearby..." She says and looks at the street names to find his apartment.

After a minute she found it and went up to his apartment number, only to find the number stabbed through the wall opposite it with a hole next to it. She walked to the hole and saw Naruto laid on the rubble and a little roughed up, she smirked as she walked through the hole and towards Naruto.

Xxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a whitish roof and wondered where he was for a second, he went to sit up but realised that his hands were tied up and cursed. 'Alright Kyuubi, you better not do something crazy again...' Naruto began to think but then felt shifting next to him and getting a great sensation from his groin, he looked to his right and saw a mostly naked Anko laying by his side with her hand in his trousers and moving rapidly around his member.

Naruto started grunting in confusion and pleasure, feeling the pleasure making its way t make his climax. "Finally awake I see." Anko smirked as she continued to stroke his large member hard.

"How the...fuck did I get here!" Naruto yelled, feeling vulnerable as he was being violated.

"I found you in a ruined room so I took you home." Anko smirked as he began to rub harder.

"This isn't my...home!" Naruto yelled, looking around to see leather straps and sex toys around the room.

"I never said your home." Anko smirked as she felt his erect penis twitch rapidly as he was close to climaxing, she quickly sat up and drove her knee into his groin and made his yell in pain as she felt him climax all over her hand. "That's good; pleasure and pain get crossed over so easily." Anko chuckled as she pulled her hand out and started licking her hand clean and was slightly disturbed that it tasted a little like ramen.

"...My...balls...man...down..." Naruto says in teary eyes.

"Looks like you're man still up though." Anko smirked as she pulled his trousers down to see the still erect penis, she grabbed it and started licking around the tip of his member, Naruto didn't know how but it just turned him on.

"Can I...leave now?" Naruto asked, forgetting about his strength and powers because of the pain he was in.

"Not until I'm finished." Anko smirked and quickly placed Naruto's member into her mouth and bobbed up and down quickly, Naruto grunts in pleasure and pain as the pain in his balls started going away and started to think fast.

He looked around the room again and saw several objects that he was sure would knock anyone out if they didn't expect them, he noticed a very large whip handle and thought that'll do and moved his hand slightly. He noticed that the rope holding his arms was poorly made and he could escape easily, he moved his hand again and the whip handle lifted from the table it was on. Naruto nearly lost concentration and nearly dropped it as Anko began deep throating him and driving her nails into Naruto's chest. 'I've got one shot.' Naruto says to himself.

Naruto quickly sent the whip handle towards them, he lost focus as he was close to climax again and the whip handle launched quickly towards the back of Anko's head, it smashed into the back of her head. This was unfortunate for him since he wanted to use it as a weapon but forgot that as he climaxed in Anko's throat as she was knocked out. **'Naughty, naughty, Naruto...'** Kyuubi's voice said inside his head.

"I didn't plan that!" Naruto yelled as he snapped from the bindings and was happy that he was still strong as ever, he checked on Anko but she had a large bump on her head. Naruto looked around and saw a pair of handcuffs on the side table and picked them up, he noticed that they were on s several pictures and looked at them with slight disgust. "Damn, I knew Kakashi-Sensei was a pervert." Naruto says and puts them back as he handcuffed Anko to the bed railing.

Naruto looked around again to try and find some of his belongings and saw his jacket underneath a very large dildo, he was slightly disturbed by this but picked it up to get his jacket until he heard Anko coming round. He looked behind him and saw Anko try and get up but left her ass high in the air as she looked around but couldn't see Naruto anywhere, Naruto felt his balls go in slight pain and got an idea. He smirked as he looked at the dildo and saw a jar of lube nearby, he took it and put a lot of lube on the dildo before walking up to Anko and slapped her arse. "Ow...is that you Naruto?" Anko chuckled as she tried to look behind.

"Yeah...now I'm going for payback." Naruto chuckled as he moved Anko's thong to show her arse and womanhood.

"Hm...Payback? Never had this happen before..." Anko says but found it interesting.

"Yeah...payback's a pain in the arse!" Naruto yelled and shoved the dildo up Anko's backside, she screamed in pain and pleasure as Naruto did that, he stopped when he couldn't put it in any further and left it there. "Alright...I'm going now and thanks for the sex...sorry for the bump but I'm not sorry for the arse." Naruto chuckled as he walked out with his stuff and wondered what'll happen to her after he left.

Xxxxx

An hour passes and Naruto chose to stay in a hotel since half his apartment was destroyed and wondered if it was an assassin or a dumbass not knowing his own power that put that there. He laid in his bed and made a note to get his clothes and belongings tomorrow.

'**Who needs clothes?'** Kyuubi whispered seductively and made Naruto blush.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hopped you enjoyed the story and the lime I put in, please review and I'll update faster the more reviews I get, don't forget to vote on who else you want in the story. Peace out.<p> 


	4. Unusual vision

Sleepless D: Sorry for taking so long, but I've got a lot of coursework for collage; I'm needed to write 3850 words at most each and with like over a dozen areas to fill in. I may not be able to write much on my stories but I'll try. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up, feeling tired and looked around his hotel room and glad he didn't wake up at Kyuubi's prison, he got up and started to get dressed in yesterday's clothes that were a little ragged now because of the explosion. He wondered what he should do today apart from getting stuff from his apartment; he sighed and walked towards the door and left, he looked to the end of the corridor to his left and saw Jiraiya leaving a room with a smiling woman. "That was great." The woman smiled.<p>

"And you made it better." Jiraiya chuckled.

"...You really are a pervert." Naruto says, drawing their attention and a surprised look from Jiraiya.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I'm sleeping here because my apartment blew up yesterday." Naruto says and gained a confused and then nervous look from Jiraiya.

"Well...I better go with my student, thanks for the inspiration last night and I hope to see you soon." Jiraiya smiled and waved at the woman with a 'see you later' wink, he turned to Naruto and escorted him towards the stairs.

"Are we going to eat something?" Naruto asked.

"Well I already ate that woman out last night." Jiraiya giggled like a pervert.

"...Good to know." Naruto says. "Last night I was blown up, nearly raped and rammed a dildo into that Anko's arse." Naruto informs him.

Jiraiya just stared in shock at what Naruto just stared at Naruto, wondering how he managed to do that when he couldn't get any from her. 'Lucky bastard!' He yelled to himself.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Jiraiya were eating at the ramen shop, they just got there and Naruto was eating his second bowl of ramen, Naruto was smiling and took notice that Ayame was lusting over him and smiled. He began eating again but he suddenly got a large headache and sudden flashes through his eyes, he placed his elbows on the table and got more flashes until his eyes.

Naruto looked around and it was like he was in two different areas, inside the ramen shop and another seems to be a dark room, but the other he could look around. Naruto stopped focusing on the shop and focused on the dark room, the sight was still not moving the line of sight.

Naruto's sight then moved towards a door suddenly opened from the shadows, a man walked in with similar clothes to Kabuto but more ragged and bloody. The man had yellow cat like eyes and looked at Naruto's direction, he smirked and showed his teeth that were cat like, he began walking towards him while rubbed his hands together. "It's time for your medication."

"Good to know." Naruto says but not sounding himself, sounding gruffer and darker then himself, Naruto was confused as it seemed like he was in a different body.

"So what have you been doing today?" The man asked.

"...Daydreaming...thinking of killing you." Naruto says.

"So the usual then." The man said and stuck a needle into his arm and injected him with its substance, Naruto's sight went blurry after a second. "You're the best of our subjects." The man chuckled as Naruto's sights went blank and came back to the ramen shop; he noticed a hand waving in front of him and noticed Jiraiya.

"Are you okay kid?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto nodded and wondered what the hell that was, he blinked a couple of times and didn't really feel hungry anymore, his head was pounding and tried to ignore it as best as he could.

"I think we should...go now." Naruto says, getting up and feeling his legs nearly give way but stayed strong.

Jiraiya looked in confusion by Naruto's actions and wondered if something was wrong, he paid for them and quickly followed Naruto. He looked to see Naruto vomiting around the corner; he was confused and remembered that people with the Kyuubi have never been ill, not even Kashina had morning sickness with Naruto.

He was worried but he didn't know if it was because of Naruto gaining the Rinnegan or not that it's making him like this, Naruto spat whatever taste was in his mouth and stood back up. "Man, strange experience." Naruto says, never doing that before.

"Well...I think it's best to not do any training today, you don't look like you should be doing anything today." Jiraiya says because he was a little worried about him.

"No, I'll be fine." Naruto says, trying to ignore the headache.

"No way kid, this is the first time I've seen you ill...heard you were ill." Jiraiya informs him.

Naruto nodded but didn't like the thought of not training but then again, the sudden vision or something, he didn't know if he should tell Jiraiya or not. "Um...Pervy Sage...I..." Naruto began.

"No need to worry Naruto, I know what you are going to say." Jiraiya smiled.

Naruto narrowed his eye in confusion. "And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"Here, my signed collections for my student." Jiraiya smiles and pulls out all of his collection of books and smiles.

Naruto sweated a little, he wondered how should he react but shrugged and took the books, nodding and wondering if he should read them or not. He shrugged and put them back, he looked around to make sure no one saw him take them, he sighed in relief and looked back at Jiraiya. "What now?"

"Go and have the day off, maybe even work out by having some of that sweet love." Jiraiya smirked, chuckling and walked away. "Have fun." Jiraiya called.

Naruto chuckled but then thought for a second, wondering what he meant by that. **'Could be an interesting thought...'** Kyuubi says.

Naruto nodded and looked around, seeing that many people were glaring at him but there were a few women looking at him with interest and chuckled.

Xxxxx

Naruto wondered around the village, trying to forget the headache he has suffering from, he looked around and wondered what was causing this. He had asked Kyuubi but she hasn't said anything since that small comment earlier, he was slightly curious but was in too much pain to think of anything else.

He sighed and walked towards a nearby bench, he sighed and rubbed his head in pain again, he waited there to what seemed like hours but only minutes pass. He head people walking towards him and opened his eyes, looking to see Team 8 walking towards him, Kiba was helping Hinata walk while Kurenai talked to Shino. "Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled, somehow recognising Naruto with his new gear.

Hinata looked and blushed hard before clutching her chest in slight pain, Kiba looked a little concerned for Hinata and Shino wondered over to see if she was alright. Hinata coughed while Kiba and Shino helped her towards another bench, Kurenai looked a little worried but saw that she would be okay.

Kurenai walked over to Naruto and looked at him, seeing that it really was Naruto and remembered. "Um, Naruto...did you see Anko yesterday?" She asked.

"...I think I did..." Naruto says, trying to suppress laughter and blushing at the same time.

"Well...apparently she wants payback from what I understand...and saw..." Kurenai says, Naruto looked in slight confusion and looked at Kurenai who was scratching her cheek and a large blush.

"...Wait...did you walk into...her apartment?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai blushed and nodded; Naruto repressed the urge to laugh and wondered how that turned out. "Yeah...she wasn't really pleased when I found her." Kurenai informs him.

"I can imagine." He chuckled.

"Yeah...thought I better warn you that she wants payback."

Naruto chuckled nervously, looking at his fellow Leaf Genin and saw Hinata breathing heavily but was slowly regaining her breath. Naruto looked back at Kurenai and nodded before getting up and smiling at her. "Thanks for the information." Naruto says weakly, head still pounding.

"Mind if I ask why the new clothes and the half red hair?" Kurenai asked, tilting her head at Naruto's new look without the damage on it.

"...A little complicated...I can say that I changed in one day."

"...Really?" Kurenai asks, slightly surprised since she's heard that Naruto is a person who doesn't change much.

"Yeah, I've got to get going now, hopefully lose this headache." Naruto informs her while rubbing his head in pain before walking.

Kurenai tilted her head in slight confusion, wondering why Anko was interested in him but she was slowly starting to understand and smiled before going to her students.

Xxxxx

Naruto yawned as he looked through a large stack of books, yes, books in the library, his headache was nearly gone and he gained some knowledge that he missed during him academy days. He chuckled as he remembered how many pranks he played on Iruka, he nearly misses those days, nearly but he then remembered all the tests.

Naruto looked at the time and was surprised that it was night time already, he got up and placed the large stack of books back where they were in the first place and quickly left the library. He yawned again and looked around while stretching; he got a sudden tingly feeling in his left hand but ignored it.

"Naruto?" Someone says in confusion, he looked around and saw Sakura standing nearby with a book in her hand. "I never thought I'd see the day that I'll see you walking out of a library...or were you just taking a nap." Sakura said in a dark tone and then realises his new getup and hair. "What's with the new look?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...I was reading and I wanted something new." Naruto says, moving his goggles a little.

"Suits you." Sakura smiled, still finding it hard to believe that he read inside the library.

"Yeah...I'm just about to get dinner and go to bed so I can train early tomorrow." Naruto informs her and starts walking away.

"Where you eating?" Sakura asks while blushing.

"Ichiraku ramen." Still walking away as Sakura followed him.

"I know of this great little place, I'm sure you'd like it." Sakura smiled even more, not too sure why she was acting this way, maybe it was the look, or maybe his half red hair.

"No thanks, I'd rather eat ramen since I hardly had any today."

"Okay then, mind if I eat with you?"

"If you want." Naruto says, getting slightly confused to Sakura's behaviour as she got closer with a look that slightly reminded him of Anko and got a little freaked out.

"Great." Sakura says in a lustful voice, thinking that she'll make Naruto want her, and yet again they're both confused by her behaviour, she reached for his hand with hers.

'**Oh no you don't'** Kyuubi said in an annoyed tone, taking control of his hand and pushing Sakura away. **"Don't try that you bimbo."** Naruto/Kyuubi says.

Sakura was surprised by this and her temper rose very rapidly. "What did you say you bastard?" Sakura yelled in anger and went to punch him.

He just stood there and wondered what the hell happened as Sakura smashed her fist into his face, she expected him to go flying but he just stood there, a little confused and didn't seem to realise that she'd just hit him. "That was wired...don't do that again Kyuubi, otherwise I might piss Sakura off more then I want." Naruto said, whispering the last part.

He looked at Sakura and became confused as she rubbed her hand in pain; he was confused to why she was doing that and went to check to see if she was okay, she backed away nervously. "Don't come near me." Sakura said in a nervous tone.

"Why?" Naruto asked her, sounding a little worried.

She backed away and ran, leaving him looking confused and worried about this. **'She doesn't deserve you my Naruto...you deserve someone that can take you, all of you inside her and want even more of you.'** Kyuubi says in a sensual tone, turning him on slightly and made him confused.

'Okay then...I hope Sakura will be alright because I really don't want her hating me or something.' Naruto sighs, hoping that he can occupy his time long enough to not worry and came back to the thought of Neji and his match with him.

Xxxxx

Naruto returned to his hotel room after reaching his record of three dozen bowls of ramen in half an hour, he yawned and heard Jiriaya laughing his head off near his room and sighed. 'Damn pervert.' He says to himself and enters his room.

Naruto started feeling a sudden headache, the same one that he had earlier and quickly fell onto his bed and groaned. He wondered what the fuck it was and quickly closed his eyes, wanting to go to sleep as quickly as possible. Naruto did manage to fall asleep, feeling slight relief because of it, but Naruto felt as though he was dreaming yet felt so real, knowing he was asleep yet feeling like he was awake as sudden images came through his closed eyes.

Xxxxx

Naruto was back inside the dark room, he looked around in the room and could somehow feel everyone beyond the room, and Naruto felt himself smirk as he felt two people walking towards his door. The door opened and two men with white robes, covered in blood and masks covering their faces. "Time for your injections." The leading man said.

"Where's Neko?" Naruto asked, wondering if he was dreaming or something.

"He's in control of the base now." The second man said, taking out a syringe.

"...Then that would mean that most of the other men in base are gone...am I right?" Naruto asked, getting the sudden remembrance of feeling the people in the base leave.

"Yeah." The first man said, taking the syringe from his companion. "Why?" He asked and walked towards him.

"...Because we're all leaving." Naruto said in a blood thirsty voice, raising his hands which he realised were covered in metal bindings, the two looked confused and chuckled.

"You're not strong enough to do anything, the drugs are still in your system and you won't be able to do any-" The first man chuckled, the bindings suddenly exploded and sending shrapnel everywhere, cutting into him, the men and the walls.

The two men looked in horror and quickly charged towards Naruto with the syringe in hand, Naruto shot his hand forward and grabbed the man's hand with the syringe and caused him to crush it. He screamed in pain but the drug went through his system quickly and fell to his knees, the second man jumped toward Naruto but he just raised his hand and the man stopped in midair.

"I am more advanced than any of my brothers and sister, even those half-breeds you've been making." Naruto says and moves his hand slightly.

"No! No! Don't!" The man began but his head moved violently to the left and a sickening snap was heard before he landed on the floor.

Naruto smirked and let go of the other man's hand and he collapsed, knowing he won't be getting up anytime soon, he walked towards the door and placed his hand on the door. The door smashed away from the wall and continued down the hallway on the other side, Naruto felt himself smirk and walked out the room. "...Ridd! Don't...do...it...you'll be...killed!" The man that got drugged says, trying his best not to pass out.

Naruto looked around, not knowing if he was talking to someone else or if he's called Ridd now. "I am the strongest being from my clan in this base; everyone will die by my family." Naruto says, making him wonder if he's having a past experience or something.

"Yeah, everyone will die!" Someone laughed loudly from behind Ridd, he looked around and saw a man hovering in the air, smirking and laughing hard.

"How...the fuck...did you...escape?" The drugged man asked, pushing himself up and looking at the two men.

The man chuckled and vanished in a flash of blue and reappeared next to the man. "All the tests your second leading doctor has been interesting." He chuckled, kneeling down and showed long red hair and strange coloured eyes, he had Rinnegan eyes but his left one was very dark and the other one was very light compared to the normal Rinnegan eyes. "I can teleport...but I get these sudden headaches." He says, holding his head but smirked. "I'll make you all suffer my pain." He chuckled and moved his hand directly in front of the man.

"Don't...do it!" The man yelled but the ground below him collapsed and crushed him with the force and spurting up blood.

"...Nice work Bird." Ridd says.

"No problem, let's release our brothers and sister." Bird says while feeling them call for release, even the half-breeds that he would call.

Ridd nodded. "I'll make sure they're free." He says and walked towards the other end of the corridor.

Bird chuckled and started glowing red and clutched his head in pain. "I'll have some fun without you then." He chuckled, glowing less red and turning blue before vanishing.

Ridd chuckled slightly as he walked down the corridor, feeling the longing to breathe fresh air as much as everyone else in this place is. He had finally reached the end of the corridor and remembered that a large room containing cells was on the other side, he reached for the handle but it was locked. He sighed before placing his hand on the door and it exploded, sending shrapnel outwards and making agonising sounds come from the other side.

He walked forward and saw a few badly wounded men around the door; he looked around and saw several men around the large room, knowing that they were guards. They drew their weapons and looked slightly nervous by the sight of Ridd, they took a couple of steps forward before they heard the alarm go off "Warning, warning, prisoner escape...several prisoners escape and attacking the guards..." A voice came from the speakers, but suddenly a large amount of static came after it for a few seconds and a dark voice came from it.

"This is Doctor Lem, I am sorry to inform everyone in this base that is loyal to Lord Orochimaru is now doomed...prisoner holding cells in sector 8 unlocked...now let's see some entertainment." The person chuckled.

Ridd looked at the sign near him and smirked as it read 'Sector 8', a buzzing sound came and all the doors around opened into darker rooms. All the guards looked scared now as a person walked out from the corridor that Ridd left and stopped next to him.

Ridd looked around and smirked when he was messy red hair, torn prisoner clothes and green Rinnegan eyes, knowing that it wasn't natural but was hidden inside his blood from his heritage. "Hello Cain, I'm glad you haven't been dissected yet." Ridd smirked.

Naruto who was seeing everything through Ridd's eyes was looking confused, finding the red hair unusually familiar to him. "They nearly did brother, but these weak excuses of humans aren't even strong enough." Cain smirked, words sounding slightly strange for him as if he hadn't spoken in years.

Soon, several people walked through the shadowy doors to the holding cells, most looking rather pale and sickly but two looked relatively healthy. They both headed towards the two men, one walking and one hovering. "I see you weaklings managed to survive the snake's experiments." The one that was walking said, revealing themselves as a woman with trimmed red hair and dark red Rinnegan eyes.

"Rita...Rain." Cain nodded and gained a sweet yet psychotic smile from the teenage boy who was hovering.

"Is it playtime?" Rain asked, he was short, a little chubby and had light yellow Rinnegan eyes, he looked around at the guards who began walking away nervously.

"Yes little brother..." Rita smiled and held onto her little brother's shoulder and smirked darkly.

"To all you half breeds, if you wish for freedom...join us." Ridd announces.

The other people surrounding the guards looked at them and nodded, they looked back at the guards and the guards attacked immediately. They managed to kill a few by the surprise attack but all the weapons and Jutsu's they used stopped suddenly, as if they were hitting an invisible barrier.

A few of the prisoners raised their hands and stopped a few of the attacks by their powers, but Rita was the only one with her hand raised, glowing red as she smirked. "No more of that." She says.

The leader of the guards stepped forward and looked determined. "We will serve Orochimaru until you are all dead!" He yelled.

Suddenly, Rain rose out of the ground and looked at the man; he was shocked that he failed to even notice him gone from the group. "You'll be fun to play with." He says before making an echoing moan as he started glowing yellow around his body.

The man started screaming in horror and clutched his head, blood started leaking from his eyes before his body shook violently and he collapsed. The guards looked in horror and charged at Rain, but he sunk back into the ground and the other prisoners threw their hands towards them, sending most of them flying as they were hit by an invisible force.

They quickly got back onto their feet and rushed towards the prisoners, knowing that they are much weaker than them, but they have numbers and they were going to cut it down to size. Rita looks to the two men but they didn't move, Cain just stared and smirked at the carnage he was seeing while Ridd observed the fight.

"Should we help them?" Rita asked.

"No, these half breeds need to prove themselves." Cain said and heard distant horrifying screams from the exit, knowing that Rain left the room.

The three of them walked casually through the bloodshed, Ridd looked to his right and he saw one of the prisoners wave their hand quickly and a guard burst into flames, he screamed in horror and tried to put himself out but dies quickly. The prisoner was sudden sliced in half by another guard who then threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it; it was heading towards the three, Rita waves her hand and it stopped in midair.

It exploded and sent the people near it flying and the three walked casually through the blood and bodies that started littering the large room. They reached the doors and went to open it but it was locked, Rita sighed and moved her hand towards the door and it shook violently but didn't move from its place.

"Looks like it's meant to keep us in...Most of us lot anyway." Ridd says and places his hand on the door and sighed. "It'll take a lot of my power to get through this." He says but suddenly it opened, surprising them slightly but a figure walked towards them chuckling.

"I see that I came on time." He chuckled. "Almost wish I didn't."

"Good work Bird." Rita smirked.

Ridd smirked, smelling freedom close at hand. "Let's go." He orders and walks through the door with the others following.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Sorry for the late update, been very busy and sorry if many of you expected a lime or lemon, and what is Naruto witnessing? Could it be a vision? Or is he living it for real? Find out in the next chapter. Peace out.<p> 


	5. We're going on a Genin Hunt

Sleepless D: I hope everyone still likes it still, but I've been really busy and been focused on other stories. As for the relationships, three are most popular at the moment and will be shown, there are a few second popular and I may or may not have a oneshot/ occasional fling with them. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Update from when I realised how long it's been...holy shit, I didn't realise how long it's been. I apologise to all loyal fans of this story. Hopefully, this will make up for it.<p>

Naruto shot up, screaming in pain and shock, feeling his head pounding and the images of several guards being decapitated, limbs and organs being ripped apart and looks of horror on their faces.

Naruto's head pounded like a giant hammer with Lee and Gai yelling 'Hammer Time!', while his stomach burning and he feels it coming up his throat. Naruto quickly rushes to the bathroom, smashing through the door, ripping it off its hinges and reaches the toilet, vomiting greatly his body burns, unsure what's going on.

After a half an hour of vomiting, he lies on the floor, his body shaking and seeing more deaths with each blink; he feels horror and didn't want to fall asleep any longer. He holds his head in pain, trying not to keep his eyes closed for too long, wondering what was happening and why he is seeing those things. 'Am I seeing the future? Is it happening now or am I going crazy?' Naruto wonders, trying to get over the pain.

He stands shakily, his stomach too empty and wanting to stop this pain, it's disturbing him and he wants to try and ignore it. Naruto walks to the fridge and takes out a large amount of ice, eating a few while putting the rest of the ice on his head while walking out, hearing the words 'Ride the Pony babe! Where did that ping pong paddle go!?" Jiraiya's voice is heard, seeing some guests arguing and telling them to shut them up.

Naruto quickly moves away, wearing only his trousers and having forgotten his goggles and moving fast before anyone thinks he's with him.

Xxxxx

Naruto breathes heavily as he sits on the roof, looking at the night sky, feeling tired but his body didn't want to sleep, despite black bags under his eyes. 'If this keeps up, I won't ever sleep again.' Naruto thought to himself, hearing an argument, he looks around, wondering where it was coming from.

"...found dead! We failed and now our master is going to punish us!" A woman's voice is heard, he turns around, seeing two people go through the roof door, recognising them as the two Sound ninja that didn't make it to the final exams.

Naruto watches as the man with a large amount of bandages around his arms. "We're his chosen Genin! We'll be used for something else! I know we failed! But he chose us!" The male yells, getting annoyed and wanting to kick her.

"...Remember...this is a man that had an entire village annihilated to see if there's any potential fighter in it...for his experiments." She tells him and was about to get away, but the guy grabs her arm with his only usable, none severed and reattached arm.

"I'm one of them already! I believe...no, I know he won't do anything harsh to us." He tells her, glaring at her as she sighs, removing her arm from his grip and just walks towards the edge and sits on it,

"Fine..." She says, sighing as he breathes more easily and walks towards the door they entered.

"We'll be leaving in a few days to meet our master." He tells her before leaving her alone, not noticing the other person watching.

Naruto is confused, not sure what the two were talking about, trying to think of their names, but all he remembers is the girl being knocked out by Shikamaru and the guy had his arm blown off by Shino. Naruto steps towards her, curious towards the girl, she soon hears footsteps and quickly spins around, throwing needles at Naruto, but he quickly raised his hands in surprise. The needles stop in midair, the ground shakes and suddenly cause the needles to fly backwards, making the teenage girl yell in shock and about to fall off the roof.

"Whoa!" Naruto yells, quickly running over to her and grabs her arm, quickly pulling her back up, but he gets punched in the face, hardly feeling it and puts her on the roof again. "Calm down! I was just going to say hi!" Naruto yells, seeing the girl struggling against her.

She looks at Naruto, becoming confused, like she recognised him from somewhere, but couldn't put her thumb on it. "Okay...you said hi...what the fuck do you want now?" She asks him, not caring for his presence much.

"Well...maybe since I can't sleep, you and I can hang out or something." Naruto says, getting bored of being alone.

"...Still confused to why you want to hang out with me...especially when I remember trying to kill your team." She states.

Naruto is a little confused. "I don't remember anything like that..." Naruto says, unaware since their team was attacked when he was sleeping/unconscious during the fight.

Kin just sighs. "Do what you want, I don't care." She says, looking at the village and crosses her arms.

"If I could do what I want...well let's say someone would get jelous." Naruto chuckles and rubs the back of his head, seeing Kin look confused. "I'll tell you later." Naruto tells her and looks at the village.

"What the hell did you mean?" Kin asks, glaring at him suspiciously.

"I've already been violated...or nearly violated twice...actually; make that by two women that obviously had too many toys." Naruto says, shivering at the memory of Anko with hers and Kyuubi with her nearly taking a certain virginity he never wanted to lose.

Kin looks with some disgust towards this statement. "That's just sick." Kin says and goes to walks away.

"Hey! Hold it!" Naruto says and holds out his hand. "I mean you're the only girl I know that hasn't hurt me with my knowledge...you're actually breaking the record." Naruto tells her with a chuckle. "I hardly get to talk to anyone I don't like or are complete perverts.

'**Who are you calling a pervert?' **Kyuubi asks with a smirk, giving several flashes of her wearing swim suits and lingerie.

'Oh stop it!' Naruto yells, resisting a nose bleed.

"And now you get pity." Kin says with some disgust, but notices some movement and her mouth hangs open slightly. "And now it is shock..." She says, seeing Naruto's erecting from Kyuubi.

Naruto looks down and sighs in annoyance as he pushes the erection down to hide behind his leg. "Sorry." Naruto tells her, now punishingly taunting the Kyuubi by mooning her outside the gates and making her press against it as she tries to grab it. "I was being distracted with someo...something." Naruto tells her and blushes a little.

Kin shakes her head and looks at Naruto, noticing his eyes and now becomes interested. "Alright...what were you distracted with?" Kin questions with a small blush since she's never seen someone do that in her life.

"...One of those perverts." Naruto chuckles and Kin again, look in disgust. "They're women!" Naruto tells her, noticing her disgust. Naruto chuckles loudly, having lost the memory of the horrid dream of mass killing.

Kin nods, not sure why but believes him. "Okay...should I ask why you're here?" She questions.

"Home blew up and then a hostage situation occurred." He tells her and smirks. "But I got them back." He chuckles darkly, looking at Kin and makes a thrusting motion and a popping sound.

Kin nods, unsure why, but got a bad feeling that it may of been something that she didn't want to happen to her. But then again, she did feel like it would be interesting to find out. "Okay...enough about perverts. I've never seen those kind of eyes before...seems exotic...and I don't remember you having them during the preliminary."

"I just activated a Kekkei Genkai." Naruto tells her, smiling proudly. "It allows me to use any Ninjutsu and my capabilities are limitless."

Kin nods, impressed and a bit googly eyed. "So how did you got something that powerful?"

"No one knows." Naruto shrugs. "Pervy Sage says that another guy had these eyes a couple decades ago. But he's not sure what happened to him...I think he died."

Kin nods, thinking for a few seconds. "Think the guy is related to you?" Kin asks Naruto, making the boy nod. "Since he had it, maybe its blood related?"

Naruto shrugs and looks a little sad. "I wouldn't know, never knew my family." He tells her. "They died when I was born."

Kin looks slightly surprised, nodding in response. "Well I didn't know my family either." Kin pats his shoulder.

Naruto nods, smiling at her. "So you need to be somewhere?" Naruto asks her, patting her hand on his shoulder.

"I've got to leave in a few days, but I suppose we can hang out till then." Kin says with a confused smile, finding his presence interesting and warming.

Naruto smirks. "Okay, let's talk some more and get some room service." Naruto tells her, jumping down and taking her hand. "You're the first girl I feel safe with, considering the past few days...especially with that woman searching for me..." Naruto says, a shiver going down his spines.

Xxx

Round Naruto's destroyed apartment, a sneeze is heard from the rooftops. Anko is seen squatting behind an air duct, wearing full combat gear and a large butterfly net resting nearby. "Huh...someone must be talking about me..." Anko says as she sighs in annoyance, wondering where the blond Shinobi is.

"Can you let me go now?" A voice comes from behind her.

Anko looks and smirks. "No can do Kurenai. I want to prove something." She says, looking at the Genjutsu master, sitting with her legs crossed and tied along with her hands.

"We've been here for sixteen hours already. I missed my team meeting, not to mention my date night." Kurenai tells her with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh yeah...never mind." Anko says with a smirk and reaches into her back pouch. "I'll fix that with a twelve inch friend."

"NO!" Kurenai yells in shock. She quickly pushes herself backwards and rolled away to get some distance. "How did I even become friends with you!?" Kurenai questions with some fear.

"...Because I introduced you to a twelve inch friend back in the days? I think it was during the second Chunin exams...oh what a fun day that was." Anko says with a fond smile. "But anyway, where is that brat?"

"Like I said, I have no idea. Now can you let me go?" Kurenai asks, shivering at the memory.

"No way BF...we're going on a Genin hunt." Anko tells her and pulls out a razor and smirks before putting it away and starts dragging Kurenai and the butterfly net.

"I didn't choose that!" Kurenai yells as she is dragged away. "I have meetings tomorrow!"

"I'll excuse you!" Anko yells, laughing insanely as she imagines the revenge she'll get for what Naruto did to her.

Xxxxx

A few hours pass and Naruto sits in the lobby, talking with Kin. They were laughing and joking round, not realising the sun was rising. Their talking led them to not notice a large, white haired man looking at the two less than a few feet away, looking at them with a hint of annoyance since he was standing there for several minutes. "Naruto!" Jiraiya yells, making the two jump in surprise.

"Oh...hey Pervy Sage, what's up?" Naruto asks, smiling at him.

"This is the Pervy Sage?" Kin asks and looks at him. "I don't see how women go for him...I guess you're right on the Roofie thing."

Jiraiya looks confused and then glares at Naruto who starts laughing. "I know, right?" Naruto tells her before his collar was grabbed and dragged away. "I'll talk to you later! I got training for the finals!" Naruto calls before Jiraiya kicks him out of the hotel.

"Right you little git!" Jiraiya yells in annoyance. "First of; you don't tell anyone that I roofie anyone! I've got more class than that!" Jiraiya tells him. "Secondly; stop flirting with every girl you see! And thirdly; go to training ground twenty, you've already wreaked our last one." Jiraiya tells him, lifting him in front of him and pulls his foot back. "And lastly; let's start not overusing your powers. I still ache from the last time." He tells Naruto, he just chuckles as Jiraiya pulls him to a new training ground.

Xxxxx

A few hours pass and Jiraiya was taking a break, breathing heavily and is getting a tad annoyed on how effective Naruto is. He is glad he's got a genius, not as effective as his first student, but still. He rubs his head in pain and starts thinking if there's a way to make it a challenge without getting a bump to the head. He was taking a few moments breathing, soon catching the sound of movement. He looks, soon spotting breasts and his hands seem to raise by themselves and his fingers start moving rapidly. He soon catches a second pair of breasts and his nose steams with white smoke and grins a large amount. "Oh yeah!" Jiraiya yells as the Kool aid man.

His eyes catch their faces and he quickly calms down, seeing Kurenai and Anko. Anko spots Jiraiya and remembers that Naruto is training under him and smirks. "Hey! Pervert! Where's Naruto!" Anko yells and runs over to him.

Jiraiya becomes confused and growls, having the need to kick Naruto for developing that horrid nickname faster than he thought. Kurenai couldn't help but laugh at this, figuring it was like the pot calling the kettle black. "Why are you looking for Naruto, Anko?" Jiraiya asks, looking at Anko and noticing the butterfly net which makes his eyebrow raise.

"I want some payback, Naruto is going to get some painful areas and I want to prove something to Kurenai." Anko tells him, making Jiraiya raise an eyebrow and chuckles a little.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but give it a few minutes. He's over there." Jiraiya points and holds up both his hands. "Just give me a few, promise?" Jiraiya asks, gaining a smirk and a nod as she looks at her watch. "Right, a few minutes, now get moving." She orders him, making Jiraiya smirk as she almost skips away.

Xxx

Jiraiya arrives at where he left Naruto. He smirks when he sees Naruto working out. Naruto takes a breath and holds his hand out, he focuses and a tree is ripped out of its roots and flies away. Naruto takes a breath, focusing his chakra and starts doing push ups, working hard and trying to improve his time.

"Hey! Naruto!" Jiraiya calls, gaining Naruto's attention who hops up and takes a few deep breaths.

"Hey Pervy Sage, I thought you needed a break?" Naruto asks, smirking at Jiraiya.

"I was, but now I have a great training plan for you." Jiraiya tells him, smiling innocently and his mind smirks like an evil genius that just made the death ray.

"Awesome! What is it!? What is it!?" Naruto asks over and over again. Jiraiya just raises his hand innocently in response.

"I'll just bring it, you wait here. It's going to be a survival thing." Jiraiya says before he runs off.

Naruto stands there, smirking as he waits. A minute passes and he wonders where Jiraiya went. He feels someone arriving and lands behind him. Naruto smirks and looks behind him, but soon his testicles re-enter his body in shock and fear, seeing Anko with a large butterfly net. "Hey there punk, I want to return the favour!" She yells and swings the net. Naruto finds himself in it, but he quickly took a breath as his heart races and holds out his hands. "Almighty Push!" Naruto yells, causing the net to pop open and Anko to fly backwards. She flips onto her hands and lands on her feet and growls a little, having lost her largest butterfly net.

Naruto quickly starts running, panic over what she could do. "Striking Shadow Snake!" Anko yells, having several snakes fly at him. Naruto quickly does a hand sign, his blonde hair growing rapidly and covering him entirely in sharp spikes. The snakes hit, puncturing themselves, but held firm as they pulled Naruto back at Anko. Naruto landed as a giant, spiky ball and remains there, afraid of what she'd do to him. Anko does a few hand signs and breathes fire onto Naruto, surprising him greatly and starts sucking up the chakra she was spraying at him. His hair was burning, but he was holding out long enough to make her stop in confusion.

Kurenai was watching from afar and was surprised by this as well. She wasn't sure how a Genin was lasting this long against Anko, but she took an interest. 'I can see why Hinata admires him.'

Anko starts again and starts pumping for fire at Naruto, but he kept sucking it up until it had been two minutes. Naruto's hair was all but gone and he quickly swung a kick at Anko, making Anko jump back and smirks, glad she just got a reaction. Naruto jumps, aiming to get away and Anko smirks, she jumps and grabs the waistband of Naruto's trousers, pulling him down. Naruto panics and quickly activates his flying capabilities, taking off. Anko yells in shock and grips tighter, the force pulling down Naruto's trousers and underwear. He yells in shock and covers himself up as he flies towards the direction of his escape route, but it was pointless since Anko was holding on for dear life as they reached higher into the air.

Xxx

Kurenai was shaking her head in embarrassment, slightly shocked that Naruto's arse was more tanned than her face. If she had to guess, Anko was having a great time and enjoying the view from her position. After watching for 30 seconds, the two seem to drop from the air and crash into the woods ahead. 'Please let Anko be knocked out…' She prays and goes to check on her.

Xxxxx

Anko was caught in a bunch of twigs, a tad stuck and looks round, seeing Naruto caught in the trees, unconscious since he landed legs first, hit between his legs. Anko smirks, glad she caught her target. She coughs in pain as she cuts through the twigs and thinking of all the fun she can have.

Xxxxx

Naruto opens his eyes, seeing a light coming from the end of the cave, footsteps are heard as figures run towards the light.

Neko rushes outside, breathing hard as he looks at the tunnel he just escaped from and several Shinobi start following. The Shinobi stop and they start screaming as they are flung left to right, and not all in one piece.

Neko stumbles in shock, watching the blood and torn limbs. After the massacre, a small mass of people, wearing prison uniform stained with a large amount of blood. "Ridd! How's it going buddy?" Neko asks with a shy, toothy smile and looking at Naruto, making him a little confused. Naruto feels sick as he is having another vision of horrible mass slaughter, seeing through this guy's eyes.

"I'm alright...I've got a question." Naruto tells him, Naruto's voice not his own, still gruff and deep.

"Sure...so long as I don't die afterwards." Neko chuckles, trying to lighten the mood as he sees the blood soak into the earth behind all the people he experimented on.

"I didn't want to leave this soon. But I'm seeing a life that isn't mine. Some old pervert, some black haired woman. I seem to be some blond haired brat and women flirting with me." Naruto as Ridd says, feeling confused and gets a shiver down his spine. "I want to know whose eyes I'm looking through. I want to take that life."

Neko raises an eyebrow and confusion is seen in Neko's cat like eyes. "...I have no clue...the link is only to everyone here...you shouldn't be seeing through anyone else's eyes..."

Naruto feels his head nod. "Fine then, I'll just kill you." He says and raises his hand.

"Wait!" Neko yells, holding up his hands in defence. "I can figure it out! Just give me time!" Neko yells, holding his hands up as Naruto holds his hand before him, feeling himself smirk.

Xxx

Naruto yelps, jumping up from where he was, but found himself bound to the bed. He blinks several times, unsure what happened or what that vision was. He feels nauseous and fear was in his stomach through many purpose. "What is going on?" Naruto questions himself, wondering if he's just having bad dreams or something is happening. Though right now, he's half expecting to see the Kyuubi. He looks down and sighs, realising he's naked and sighs again, wondering why he's naked.

"Finally, you're awake. Payback time!" A voice comes, making Naruto look, seeing Anko, wearing nothing but a smirk and a large dildo in her hand. Naruto's eyes soon catch another person, looking and seeing Kurenai, making him surprised and blushes. "Didn't I tell you he was interesting?" Anko asks, looking at the fully clothed Jonin.

Kurenai couldn't help but blush. "Alright, you've proved your point. Can I go now?" She asks, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Not until you see some fun." Anko says, shaking her bosom at Naruto and walks on over with her twelve inch friend.

'Oh fuck…' Naruto says to himself, hearing Kyuubi laughing her arse off in his head.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hey, sorry for the longest delay, hope you all enjoyed it, and I fear I may be rusty in this story. I'll try and update sooner. Peace out.<p> 


End file.
